Die letzte Grausamkeit
by GreyPhoenixxx
Summary: Harry sieht nach dem verlorenen Krieg der Vergewaltigung durch seinen Erzfeind Draco entgegegen. Warnung: grafisch; nix für Leute, die sowas nicht mögen; Slash; Rape; Torture; Anal. Leider gibt's die FF aus pers. Gründen nur Häppchenwweise. Für Zira!


Die letzte Grausamkeit

Harry lag gefesselt zu Dracos Füßen. Es war ein Wunsch, der Draco gewährt worden war. Und er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Nach dem Sieg der Todesser über die Phönixe, hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, die überlebenden Phönixe als Belohnung an seine Todesser zu verteilen. Jeder, der bei der entscheidenden Schlacht, seine Loyalität bewiesen und die Gunst des Dunklen Lords errungen hatte, durfte sich, dem Rang nach, einen Phönix zu "spielen" aussuchen. Und als Draco an der Reihe gewesen war, hatte er es gewagt "Harry Potter" zu wählen. Und zur Überraschung aller und besonders zu Dracos Verblüffung, hatte der Dunkle Lord zugestimmt. Unter der einzigen Einschränkung, dass Potter nicht sterbe dürfe. Der Dunkle Lord wollte den Auserwählten lebendig an seiner Seite.

Draco vermutete, um ihn das Leid seiner Leute mit ansehen zu lassen und damit seine Qualen noch zu vergrößern. Und nach all der Jagd und der Schmach der vergangenen Monate, lag Harry Potter nun mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen und geknebelt vor Dracos Bett und starrte mit vor Wut giftgrün leuchteten Augen zu seinem Peiniger hinauf.

Draco war noch zu perplex, um die Situation richtig genießen zu können. Und er konnte sich auch Zeit lassen mit Potter. Er hatte die ganze Nacht Zeit, den ganzen nächsten Tag, die nächste Woche, eine Ewigkeit. Draco konnte alles mit dem verhasste Gryffindor tun, er durfte nur, im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, nicht sterben. Ansonsten konnte Draco völlig über Harry verfügen. Ihm alles antun, in an jeden weitergeben. Nur war Dracos Kopf bis jetzt völlig leer. Er saß nur auf seinem Bett und starte auf seinem jahrelangen Widersacher nieder.

Nach einigen Minuten unentschlossener Stille beider Seite machte Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, Versuche, sich zu erheben, indem er zu wippen begann und versuchte, sich mit Schwung auf die Knie zu bringen. Mit Amüsement beobachtete Draco, wie Harry ihn scharf im Auge behielt. Der Blonde musste nur Ausholen und Harry würde mit gebrochener Nase wieder auf dem Boden liegen. Stattdessen lehnte sich Draco zurück und sah zu, wie Harry sich abquälte auf die Beine zukommen. Ohne Zauberstab, mit hinter dem Rücken straff gefesselten Händen, mit einem Seil um Knöchel und Oberschenkel und mindestens zwei oder drei gebrochenen Rippen, die er einem kräftigen Tritt Averys verdankte und weiterer, sicher schmerzhafter Verletzungen.

Draco schmunzelte. Der Gryffindor wusste einfach nicht, wann es sich gebot, aufzugeben. Aber genau diese Eigenschaft, würde den weiteren Abend die besten seines jungen Lebens werden lassen. Da war sich der Todesser sicher.

Eigentlich sah Harry für die Jagd der vergangenen Monate noch recht gut aus. Gut, er war abgemagert, aber das war er auch schon vorher gewesen. Die Haare reichten ihn bis zu den Schultern und er hatte einen kurzen Bart, die Brille saß schief, die Kleidung war zerschlissen, dreckig, und abgewetzt. Aber auch das war nichts Neues. Harry hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und hier und da blaue, roten und grüne Flecken verschiedener Größen, die unter der Muggelkleidung hervorblitzte. Die Lippe war aufgeplatzt, aber verheilte schon wieder. Die Platzwunde über dem rechten Auge war frischer. Der kleine und Ringfinger der rechten Hand waren gebrochen, das verdankte Harry Dolohov. Nur so aus Spaß. Und auf Harrys Rücken waren Brandwunden. Das wusste Draco von der früheren Folter.

Der Gryffindor war hart im Nehmen. Er hatte beim Cruciatus des Dunklen Lord erst nach 8 Minuten geschrien und erst nach 14 Minuten das Bewusstsein verloren. Harrys Zähigkeit würde den Spaß heute Abend noch verdoppeln.

Harry war mittlerweile auf seine Knie gekommen und kniete jetzt wie ein Hauself vor Draco und wusste aufgrund der gefesselten Knöchel nicht weiter hoch zukommen.

Draco beschloss, dass er den anderen, so sehr ihm auch nicht Gutes tun wollte, so nicht in sein Bett lassen würde. Nicht in den ekelhaften Klamotten und nicht so dreckig und NICHT mit solchen fettigen Haaren. Das war ekelerregend. Die Frage war nur heilen, oder nicht.

Harry knurrte Draco durch seinem Knebel im Mund an. Viel mehr konnte er nicht hervorbringen. Aber sein Blick sprach Bände von Verachtung und Wut, und lag da nicht sogar ein Körnchen Verzweiflung drin?

Draco entschied, sich erst einmal seiner Sachen zu entledigen. Er war noch völlig verschwitzt und im Todesser-Umhang. Draco zückte den Stab und murmelte ein Stupor, wobei Harry einfach nach hinten wegkippte. Das würde Harry die nächsten Minuten außer Gefecht setzen und Draco hatte Gelegenheit sich selbst zu erfrischen. Er verließ das Zimmer in das angrenzende Bad. Aber nicht bevor er den Raum versiegelt hatte. Er wünschte keine ungebetenen Gäste.

Im Bad verteilte er seine Kleidung achtlos auf dem Boden und gönnte sich eine kurze aber heiße Dusche. Als er aus der Dusche wieder heraus trat, fühlte sich Draco erfrischt und hatte schon ein paar gute Ideen, wie er mit Potter vorgehen würde. Er trocknete sich ab, kämmte sich und zog sich nicht mehr als ein paar schwarze Shorts und ein dunkelgrünes Untergewand an. Er würde es nicht sehr lange anhaben, da musste er sich nicht die Mühe machen, sich gut einzukleiden.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer trat, lag Harry immer noch an der Stelle, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Harry lag dort mit aufgerissenen Augen, die immer noch auf die selbe Stelle starten. Lächelnd löste Draco den Zauber wieder und half Harry mit einem Ruck an den Haaren wieder auf die Knie. Der Gryffindor blinzelte mehrfach und seinen Augen begannen zu tränen. Was wohl weniger an der Verzweiflung seines Opfers lag, als daran, dass Harry die letzten 15 Minuten mit offenen Augen verbracht hatte.

Das Halbblut gab ein heiseres Geräusch von sich, ein trockenes Husten, was durch den Knebel nicht sehr gut durchkam.

Draco ging hinter Harry in die Knie und zog sein Opfer so nach Hinten, dass Dracos Kinn auf Harrys linker Schulter direkt an dessen Ohr lag. Der Schwarzhaarige zappelte und versuchte sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, der den rechten Arm um seine Vorderseite oberhalb des Halses gelegt hatte.

„Nicht so wild, Potty, sonst kugelst du dir noch den Arm aus." Harry war soweit zurück gelehnt, dass er gegen Dracos Brust lehnte. Mehr als zur Antwort knurren konnte er nicht.

Draco verharrte so einige Augenblicke und begann an Harrys Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und während seine linke Hand unter Harrys Pullover wanderte. Der Gryffindor startete daraufhin einen weiteren Befreiungsversuch, der wieder scheiterte. Draco wünschte sich von seiner Position aus Harrys Gesicht sehen zu können, aber das schwere Atmen und der angespannte Oberkörper Harrys war Ausdruck genug.

„Was haben wir denn? Magst du nicht kuscheln?" verspottete Draco sein neues Spielzeug. „Oder würdest du jetzt lieber mit deiner Weasleyhure kuscheln, die jetzt neben Greybeck liegt?"

Unerwartet für Draco knallte der Kopf seinen Opfers gegen seine Schläfe. „Au." Brüllte der Slytherin, ließ Harry nach hinten fallen und sprang auf. Verärgert rieb er sich den Kopf. Es war weniger der Schmerz, als die Empörung darüber, dass Harry immer noch Widerstand leistete, die Draco dazu trieb, den am Boden liegenden kräftig in die Magengrube zu treten.

„Hnnn..." machte Harry, krümmte sich zusammen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

Einige Sekunden hielt Draco inne, ehe er nach Winnie, der Elfe brüllte und eine komplette Gryffindor-Schulrobe orderte. Als die Elfe es wagte, zu fragen, wo sie diese her besorgen sollte, schleuderte der Malfoy-Erbe eine Vase mit Blumen hinter ihr her und diese disapparierte mit einen Plop.

Draco zwang Harry auf den Rücken, dass dieser sicher schmerzhaft auf seinen Armen lag. Dann hockte er sich über diesen, dass Harry zwischen seinen knieenden Beinen lag. Der blonde, junge Mann beugte sich nach vorne, dass seine Nasenspitze fast die Harrys berührte. Er strich erst grob durch Harrys Haare und hielt dann eine Handvoll fest, um eine weitere Kopfnuss zu unterbinden.

Dann zischte er gefährlich: „Hör zu Potty. Ich mach dich jetzt los. Du wirst baden, dich rasieren und anziehen, was ich dir gebe. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, folgen, keinen Fluchtversuch starten und stillhalten. Nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis sprechen oder auch nur aufsehen. Du isst, du schläfst, du atmest, wenn ich es dir erlaube. Und ich sehe zu, was ich für deinen Weasley-Blutsverräter-Bastard tun kann. Du weißt genau, wie deine Situation aussieht und das deine Freunde für dich starben und weiter sterben werden. Du hast kein Schutzschild mehr, keine Mama, keinen Paten, der sich für dich opfert. Niemand kann dich mehr beschützen. Aber du! Du kannst jemanden schützen, falls dein ganzes Rettergeschwätz einen Fünkchen Wahrheit enthielt."

Harry hatte den Kopf zur Seite verdreht, die Augen zusammen gekniffen und diese Tränen hatten nichts mit aufgerissenen Augen zu tun. Draco war angeekelt und gab Harry eine saftige Ohrfeige.

„Hör auf zu heulen!", die andere Wange bekam auch ihren Teil ab. Harrys Lippe war wieder aufgeplatzt.

„Gib mir einen Antwort!" schrie Draco schon fast. Harrys Bauch unter ihm hob und senkte sich ruckartig. Der Gryffindor schluchzte. War er so schnell gebrochen? Draco war enttäuscht, als Harrys hellgrüne Augen ihn plötzlich fixierten und er schließlich nickte.

Draco war zufrieden. Für den Moment.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, sauber und von seinen Brüchen und mittelschweren Verletzungen geheilt in einer Gryffindor-Schuluniform vor Draco. Er war gebadet, rasiert und die schulterlangen, störischen Haare hatte er im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammen gefasst. Irgendwie gefiel das Draco. Die Brille saß gerade auf der Nase, die Lippe hatte nur noch einen schwachen Sprung. Aber der erschöpfte Gesamteindruck war geblieben. Harry hatte noch immer schwere Ringe unter den Augen, war viel magerer als sonst und wirkte gehetzt. Aber nichts, wodurch sich Draco von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde.

Zufrieden lächelnd deutete Draco mit einem Grinsen auf sein Bett. Stumm und nur mit kurzen Zögern folgte Harry der Anweisung seines zukünftigen Vergewaltigers. Er legte sich rücklings aufs Bett, die Armen flach neben seinem Körper, die Beine mit Schuhen an den Füßen einfach gerade und wartete auf was da kommen möge.

* * *

Harry lag in voller Montur rücklings auf Dracos Bett. Er konnte Draco nicht ansehen, spürte aber wie die blauen Augen über ihn fuhren. Er dachte an Ginny. An Ginnys weichen Händen in den seinen, an ihre sanfte Küsse in seinem Nacken in ihrer ersten Nacht in Fuchsbau, an ihrem Kopf in seinem Schoss, als sie auf der Couch in Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum lagen, an ihre kupferroten Haare im Wind, ihr herzliches Lachen, den verliebten Blick, der nur ihm galt und an das Entsetzen in ihrem feinen Zügen, als Greyback sie wählte. Ginny, seine Ginny lag jetzt vielleicht an Fenrir Greybacks Seite. Und nur Draco hatte die Macht, sie zu schützen und deshalb musste er das hier durchstehen. Er musste stark bleiben für Ginny, für Hermine, für Ron, die wegen ihm hier waren, am Leben bleiben, einen Ausweg finden...

Seine Gedanken rasten. Sein Blick fand gegen seinen Willen Dracos kalte Augen. Die ihn nur musterten, mit Kalkül abschätze, entschied, wie er mit ihm vorangehen sollte. Harry schloss die Augen, schwer konnte er daran denken, war ihm gleich bevor stand. In dem jetzigen Augenblick schien es ihm sogar leichter wieder auf der Lichtung zu stehen, das Avada Kedavra von Voldemort zu empfangen, zu sterben, bei seiner Familie zu sein, endlich Frieden...

Ein Gewicht ließ sich auf dem Bett neben ihm nieder. Draco. Harry starrte an den slytheringrünen Betthimmel über ihn, seine Hände verkrampften sich in die Decke, auf der er lag. Das Gewicht nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm bewegte sich einige Minuten nicht. Harry konnte nicht denken. Er fühlte sich völlig taub, dabei spürte er einen harten, kalten Knoten in seinen Eingeweiden, der sich wie gefrierendes Wasser in seinem inneren ausbreitet. Harry starrte so intensiv auf einen Punkt an dem Betthimmel, dass er glaubte, der Himmel möge gleich in Flammen aufgehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich hier etwas veränderte, das das, was da kommen möge, weitere Momente, am besten ewig entfernt blieb; ein anderer Teil wünschte, es möge endlich geschehen. Das wichtigste bei allen war, dass Harry sich nicht wehrte, das er den Anweisungen Dracos folgte, damit dieser zufrieden mit seinem Eigentum, Ginny beschützte.

Ohne Vorwarnung begann eine Hand Harry über die Wange zu streicheln. Vor Schreck verkrampfte sich Harry, nur um sich gleich wieder zur Entspannung zu zwingen. Er verschloss die Augen. "Shhh..." säuselte Draco schon fast sanft. Ungläubig sah Harry nun doch auf. In Dracos Augen lag ein verklärter Ausdruck, als habe er etwas vor sich, was er sich schon ewig wünschte und nun zu genießen wollte. Harry verstand, dass das nun nicht schnell vorbei sein würde, während Dracos Hand in weiter streichelte.

Harry blinzelte und sein Blick schweifte über die schweren Vorhänge wieder zur Decke. Die Hand streichelte ihn nun über das Kinn, legte sich an seinen Unterkiefer und Dracos Daumen fuhr über seine Lippen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor versiegelte diese. Er spürte, wie Draco sich zu ihm herüber beugte und er sah in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und fixierte die Tür auf der anderen Seite, ohne sich Draco zu entziehen, oder den Kopf abzuwenden. Der Daumen fuhr seine Unterlippe entlang, während Draco ganz auf´s Bett kletterte und sich über ihn beugte, sich mit der anderen Hand über seiner Schulter anstütze und ihm den Blick zur Tür verwehrte. Harry sah jetzt direkt nach oben in Dracos eisblaue Augen, dem nicht zu ihm passen wollenden verträumten Ausdruck und das Lächeln das seine Lippen umspielte, während der Daumen auf der Mitte seiner Lippen Druck ausübten, um sich einen Weg hinein zu suchen. Einige Augenblicke presste Harry die Lippen weiter zusammen und funkelte Draco wütend an, danach gab er nach und er spürte, wie sich Dracos Daumen in seinen Mund schob.

Es schmeckte salzig und Harry überlegte trotzig darauf zu beißen, widerstand dem Gedanken aber. Er ließ seine Kiefer auseinander schieben und der Daumen legte sich auf seine Zunge. Draco grinste triumphierend. Der Blonde begann nun den Dauen vor und zurück zu schieben, verweilte einen Augenblick auf der Zungenspitze und schob in dann plötzlich so tief in Harrys Mund, dass dieser aufwürgen musste.

Harry verstand die Allegorie zu genau.

Diesmal lachte Malfoy über Harrys wütendes Gesicht auf und sagte "Ohh, Potter, das richtig amüsant werden, mit dir!". Harry versuchte verkrampft den Impuls zu unterdrücken, Draco den Daumen abzubeißen. Konnte aber ein leichtes Schließen seiner Kiefer nicht verhindern.

"Wag es nicht! Wag es und der Arsch deiner Weasley-Göre hat Kirmes!" zischte der Slytherin. Beließ den Dauen noch einen Augenblick in seinem Mund und zog ihn dann raus. Draco zwang Harry Kopf nun in dessen Nacken und begann in Hals er abzulecken und machte sich dann an die Herstellung eines Knutschfleckes direkt neben Harry Adamsapfel.


End file.
